


The Theater

by ThunderAllAround



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Leverage Team, Nophie, Sophies Theater, leverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAllAround/pseuds/ThunderAllAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate remembers something that Sophie forgets and gets her students and the others in on the task of letting her know he hasn't forgotten it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sphinxius over at ff.net

When she was on stage with her students she usually had no idea he was watching her. She was amazing at directing,he loved watching her. Sophie sat just bottom of the stage watching her students try to perform he latest play,rather poorly if he might add. They seemed to struggled with the worlds,the sight made Nate smile. He sat in the top row watching as her frustration grew,he always thought she was adorable when she was mad. He had text her hours ago to meet him outside,she must have forgotten.

"Zachary come on,you can do this,think about how tragic this play in and then repeat your lines along with Amy." She said calmly.

"Okay,I can do this." He nodded to Amy who nodded back as he began his lines. "I do not think I have loved any other woman,you have my heart,my love and soul."

Amy prepared for her line. "If I have your heart and your soul...then why do you lie about the times you were out?"

"Dear lover,please forgive the times I failed...I can't do this Miss Devereaux." Zachary said looking down.

"It's okay you can take your time,and I will take it from Amy okay and we can try and get the right emotions into it." Amy nodded taking her seat as Sophie got on stage."Are you ready to give it another go?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Getting herself ready Nate sat quietly waiting. "We ran to far...why did you chase?" she said beginning her line. Zachary was struggling with his as Nate stood in his seat at the top row.

"I chased because my heart skipped a beat every time you entered the breath caught within my lungs...I felt like I couldn't breathe." Nate said taking over Zachary's line. As he walked down the steps she smiled.

"Nate,what are you doing here?" She watched as he joined them on stage.

"Stopping by,you were suppose to meet me outside." He looked nervously at her students,the interaction earned few giggles from some of her female students.

"Oh,well since you know this one why don't you show Zach here how to say his lines." She grinned knowing he didn't like to be in the spotlight.

"I don't think I-" He stopped as Zachary nodded.

"You should,I'd love to get pointers Mr Ford." He said excitedly.

"Fine." He said with a sigh watching as Zachary cleared the stage nearly stumbling down the stairs in the process,after laughing softly Sophie nodded.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He said waiting for her to begin

"The chase was nothing but fun and games,you tripped on your shoe lace,you remember the day you scraped your knee." She spoke in character.

"I remember the day well,it's burned in my mind. You turned to me and laughed,a laugh I love to hear over and over." Sophie stared at him,that wasn't in the script.

"if you want to hear it just say something funny." She said out of character forcing him to raise a brow.

"That's not in the script Sophie." He said grinning at her.

"Very funny." She said continuing "If I have your heart and your soul...then why do you lie about the times you were out?""

Nate smiled lightly. "Dear lover,I lied because I failed to show you just what you mean to me,I had to find a way to hide what I was really doing." He said stating his next line.

"Hide what,I don't understand the actions you are trying to explain." She said confused as he mixed the lines around.

Stepping forward he took her hand lightly. "Perhaps you have forgotten the day my love?"

She stared at him in confusion,these were not the lines of the play. "Nate,those are the wrong lines."

"No,they are right." Zachary held up the script as the other students agreed with him.

"But...but I don't know these lines." Sophie said quietly as she watched a smug look form over Nate's expression. "Alright just what is going on here.

"Phantom!" Nate yelled pointing to Zachary who stood as a female student gasped.

"He is the man we call Ghost!" The female student proclaimed pretending to faint being caught by a group of students.

"Fainted! She too has forgotten the day!" Nate yelled glancing at Sophie to see her confused as ever.

Zachary grinned getting back on stage. "I am the one they call Phantom,the man of days lost,very special days. You too have forgotten Miss Devereaux...or shall you be named Ford?"

"Okay..." Sophie took a step back watching this unfold.

"You,the man who choose to remember,but where is your gift?" Zachary pointed at Nate who held up empty hands.

"Stolen at the minute of last." He said with a shrug.

"Careless man!" The other students hissed as the stage lights focused on the mastermind.

"Careless I am not!" He hissed back smirking in Sophie's direction. "It was stolen by thieves of three."

"And where do these thieves hide?" Zachary asked glancing to the other students. "Do they hide among us?"

"How did the lights? Nate seriously?" Sophie crossed her arms in front of her chest out of frustration.

"From the rafters! One falls." Parker using one of her rigs came down handing Sophie a rose before disappearing again.

After she left Nate pointed to the lights. "He hides behind the sun." Hardison bowed down moving the light so it was pointed at Eliot. "And he...he stole the gift of all." With a smile Eliot handed Sophie a velvet box. But before she could open it Nate was in front of her.

"The phantom! He's Gone!" The student female yelled.

The Lights dimmed and soon a shuffling was heard. "Phantom? Where do you hide?" Nate asked.

Zachary reappeared as the light was focused on him."I do not hide,I fly. This day she will not soon forget."

Looking back at Sophie Nate smiled widely."Happy Anniversary,I figured you'd been so busy with the theater I'd use it to my advantage." Opening the box for her he revealed a diamond necklace that matched her wedding ring.

"Nate...I can't believe I forgot." Looking at everyone she smiled. "You? You put this all together?"

Nodding he smiled."Yeah,for you beautiful.I told you I remember the important things."

"Oh Nate,you charmer." She said wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a lingering kiss as the students cheered along with the three others. "I think that's what we call a wrap,I love you,Nate."

With a smile he nodded."I love you too Sophie...now it's time for the curtain to fall."


End file.
